A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of continuous tracks that are often seen on heavy machinery, more specifically, an accessory that attaches onto a continuous track to provide additional traction when said continuous track is stuck or bogged down.
A continuous track is comprised of a plurality of rigid units that are joined to each other to form a continuous loop that rotates to propel the machinery or vehicle. The tracks distribute weight over a larger surface as opposed to a wheel or a plurality of wheels. By increasing the surface to which weight is distributed, increased traction is provided as well as to aid in the prevention of sinking that is associated with mud or areas of loose soil.
However, no track is perfect, and can still get stuck in areas having especially thick mud. That being the case, an accessory(s) is(are) needed that can attach an enlarged cleat(s) onto one of the rigid units in between successive cleats of the continuous track to provide enhanced traction. The present invention seeks to overcome the limitations of the continuous track, and to provide an accessory that can be temporarily installed and used to give extra traction to the continuous track.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an accessory that attaches onto a continuous track, which increases traction to a continuous track that has lowered traction by adding a cleat that is higher and longer than the cleats of the continuous track; and wherein said accessory includes a ratcheting means to secure the accessory onto one of the rigid units via a pair of hooks or a slideable hook that locks via bolting means; and wherein the accessory can be removed once the continuous track requires no more increased traction; and wherein the accessory uses a U-shaped member having an overall length greater than the overall width of the continuous track in order to increase the traction efficiency of the accessory.
The Burns patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,616) discloses a ground engaging surface for endless tracks and wheels. However, the segment is permanently affixed to the wheel or continuous track as opposed to an accessory that is added for temporary use in adding increased traction to a continuous track that is stuck.
The Burdick et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,665) discloses a track assembly for a track-type vehicle having a plurality of first and second distinct individual track shoes joined together to form an endless loop. However, the track shoes are permanently installed or affixed to the continuous track and is not an accessory that can be temporarily added onto one of the fixed units to add increased traction to a continuous track that is stuck or engaged in loose soil where increased traction is desired.
The Caron et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,400) discloses a demolition and compaction track shoe and assembly for crawler vehicle. Again, the track shoe is permanently affixed as a segment in the continuous track and not an accessory that is added onto an existing continuous track in order to increase the overall traction of the continuous track on a temporary basis.
The Moore patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,737) discloses a detachable traction unit for an endless loop track. However, the detachable traction units are secured to segments of the continuous track via a spring-loaded cleat that requires adapting the continuous track and of which forms a handle-shaped traction unit thereon.
The Butman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,086) discloses a cultivator attachment for crawler tractors. However, the attachment is directed to cultivating and not adding increased traction to a stuck continuous track; and wherein the attachment does not use a U-shaped member and integrated ratching means to secure the accessory onto the continuous track.
The Cannon patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,169) discloses a mud lug for endless traction track links. However, the mud lug uses elongated hooks to attach to a lug that is less than the overall width of the continuous track.
The Trainer et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,341) discloses a wear balanced cleat for a compaction wheel. However, the cleat is adapted for use on a wheel and not an accessory for increasing traction to a continuous track.
The Elzey patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,502) discloses a traction plate for metal wheels and the like. However, the traction plate is bolted onto a wheel and is not adapted for use with a rigid unit of a continuous track; and is not temporarily attached onto said wheel via a ratcheing means.
The Freeman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,333) discloses a cleat for compacting refuse at a landfill by use on the wheels of a compactor or on the shoes of a crawler-type tractor. Again, the cleat is bolted onto a wheel and is not adapted for use with a rigid unit of a continuous track; and is not temporarily attached onto said wheel via a ratcheing means.
The Esias et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 417,176) illustrates an ornamental design for a tractor tire cleat cover, which is not an accessory that attaches onto a continuous track.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an accessory that attaches onto a continuous track, which increases traction to a continuous track that has lowered traction by adding a cleat that is higher and longer than the cleats of the continuous track; and wherein said accessory includes a ratcheting means to secure the accessory onto one of the rigid units via a pair of hooks or a slideable hook that locks via bolting means; and wherein the accessory can be removed once the continuous track requires no more increased traction; and wherein the accessory uses a U-shaped member having an overall length greater than the overall width of the continuous track in order to increase the traction efficiency of the accessory. In this regard, the additional traction accessory for use with a continuous track departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.